fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Eh? An Orphan turned Adopted Child turned Precure?
The episode starts off with Togarashi's nightmare of what seems to be her biological parents caught in a robbery.* Heavy Rain and Thunder roars among the city. Footsteps are heard, two men in ski masks with sweaters, jeans and boots, equipped with baseball bats pounding on the door. "Let us in! This is a robbery!" said Robber 1, who looks muscular. "Last warning before I blow this **** door through!" Robber 2 (skinnier, but still muscular) snarkily said "Yeah like that will get them to open the d..." "SHUT UP!" Robber 1 coldly shouts back at Robber 2. R1 turns to his battering ram like machine and busts the door open "Here I come, everybody down to the floor!" shouts R1 "HAHAHAHA I WILL BUST YOU ALL TO PIECES!" both robbers said. Later, the parents were kidnapped and dragged out of the house and transported into the robbers' apartment 23 city blocks away. No police were called as the neighbors were scared. As they come to the house: "Do you think I'm playing around boy, I'll.." R1 violently yells at the Father. *3 strikes to the Father's head with the baseball bat* *his wife screams* "Shut up lady!" As R2 threatens her with beating her husband more. "Ok ok, don't kill me or my dear, as long as you take care of my baby Togarashi (her voice echos as the dream ends)." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Togarashi Bell screams out of her dream as she hits her head on the ceiling at 3 AM Tokyo time. "OW!" "I can't believe what's happening to me...." (sobs) Then she does a Muslim prayer. She was a Jew when she was an orphan, but started worshiping Islam when she was adopted by the Bell family. Her adoptive parents were also converts to Islam, Rose (mom) from Roman Catholicism, and Kawasaki (dad) from Shinto. Togarashi cautiously goes back to sleep until 7 AM. *Intro Theme* Part 2: '*7 AM in her farm.* A mysterious rainbow appears in the sky despite being the morning with the sky barely blue without rain. "Ahhhhhh I'll forget about that horrible dream and get ready for the daaaaayyyyyuuuuuhhhhhhh what in the name of Muhammad is that thing?" Togarashi wakes up to see a mysterious, anthropomorphic bronco-like fairy sleeping on her lap. The Bronco quickly wakes up. "Glad you asked, my name is Eden. I need your help. I've been searching for Pretty Cures, but I have been unsuccessful, but I think you have what it takes to be a Precure." "Hey, what makes you think you have any business barging in my house let alone my room like that, how did you get here?" Togy quickly utters. "Another question, what's a Pretty Cure, that sounds like a failed female gel company uh somethin'? And what does a Pretty Cure actually do?" "Well I am glad you asked." Eden asks. "You see, Pretty Cures were the legendary warriors who has been the last hope of defeating the evils around the universe." Togy has a puzzled look in her face. "I sense no evil, except the people who killed my real parents, fortunately they are in jail." But quickly, Eden shouts that there is a bigger evil here about to attack earth soon. Togy tells her to elaborate. Eden explains that there is an evil tribe in another world called Castillians who live in the dark world called Shirosekai. "Yesterday, they had archers and a scary looking bird (Trinity) attacking our home, Planet Niwachi." "That's horrible!" Togy shouts in horror. "Yeah but that's not the worst part." Eden responds. "They poi.." "TOGARASHI, TIME FOR SCHOOL! WAKE UP!" Eden panics and hides under the bed as Kawasaki enters. "Go to the bathroom young lady, what was that noise by the way?" Togarashi tries hard to look innocent, but panics and says I'll go to the bathroom. *After Bathroom* "Today's the big day, I gotta make some new friends!" as she puts on her high school uniform and heads toward Adler Oberschule. Eden wants to come and Togy says sure. As she is reading her advanced German text book in class, her mind wanders about what happened in Niwashi. She turns depressed and sighs. She couldn't focus on her work because of her dream and what happened in Niwashi. She gets a zero and everybody laughs at her when Hoffman-sensei (the teacher in Advanced German class) embarrasses her in front of the class. Paper balls were thrown in her way, and German insults were directed at her. Even worse, Ms. Hoffman assigned her extra homework! She runs away crying until rudely stopped by one of the boys in class. "Congratulations young lady, Eine Stunde Haft" (detention for one hour in the German language). "Was!?" (What!?) Togy rudely shouts back. "Two hours." Hoffman-sensei scolds her in front of the children as they laugh. "You stay, Togarashi, I'll be back. '*Commercial Break* Part 3: *At the Bell's family's farm* Trinity the falcon flies in. "Hehehehehehehhhhhh....... Time to bulldoze this crappy farm. Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's nightmares become reality!" (Dark Raider Ghost summoned, and takes control of the family tractor. The tractor grows, eyes form at the front lights, drills form at the front, and cannons that shoot off wheels form at the top.) "DARK RAIDER! DRILL DRILL DRILL DRILL DRILL!!!!!!!!!!" The evil tractor starts drilling the soil in the floor, ruining half of the huge farm. *Meanwhile back in Advanced German class* (Eden pops out of Togarashi's book bag.) "Oh no, big trouble!" Poor Togy almost had a heart attack at that moment. "Wow, you scared me!" She murmurs. "sorry but you gotta check out what's going on outside because I smell trouble." Eden said. "The only trouble there's gonna be is Hoffman-sensei when I'm through with her, I'll show her the wrath of Allah!" Togy harshly grunts. She looks outside the window to see her family's tractor wrecking the city. She quickly goes into panic mode. "OH, NO! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?!?!? I'M STUCK HERE!" (She starts to wail.) "Ugh, quit crying, turn to a precure!" Eden shouts. "Turn to what?" Togy says in a scared mood. "A PRECURE!" Eden shouts again. "Aaaa... A.. A Precure?" Togy says. Eden nods her head. She hands togy a Windmill Flower, a device used for transforming. Togy says that it's beautiful, but Eden said that there's no time for complementing and tells her to spin the Flower. Togy spins the flower, and Eden tells her to say "Time for Agriculturation, Precure Cultivation!" She says it, and a seed flies out of the windmill and on to the sky. Eden tells her to jump out of the window and go outside. When she goes outside, the rain makes her body glow, and a flower uniform with a skirt with peppers come out. Combat heels that go as high as her lower knee form on her feet with peppers hanging out of the top. And the hijab on her head disappears and is replaced with a bright red long hair that goes down to her lower back. "YES I KNEW IT! SHE'S A PRETTY CURE!" Eden shouts, as she lets out a triumphant whinny. "Quick make up a name!" (Togy notices her new outfit, and begins to call herself): "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As she does cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. They both rush to the scene of the battle. But Pepper is shocked to see that her family's tractor has turned evil. "How did this happen? That's my tractor vehicle! I can't fight it!" Trinity laughs heartily, "Oh look, it's one of the legendary Precures, and she's already feeling like she's going to get clobbered AHAHAHAHAHA!" "How do you know about me?" Pepper said, shocked that Trinity knows about the Precures. "Because I came from the evil side, and boss Babe (Babe Ruth) and Kurajo gave me an order to eradicate the Precures! The name's Trinity by the way. Prepare for your defeat." (Eden explains to Pepper all about the evils) "Yeah, but I'm scared of breaking my tractAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!" (While Pepper was complaining about fighting her tractor, the tractor fired a wheel and it hurt her.) "Pepper! No!" Much to the chagrin of Eden. But Trinity watches as she laughs. She also explains how the farm was destroyed, which enraged the heroes. "You did WHAT! OH, NOW YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU COME AND ATTACK ME AND MY FAMILY, AND THE FARM!?!?!? THEY ARE SACRED TO ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" Trinity pretty much says whatever. "I may be afraid, but I REFUSE TO BE DEFEATED!" She takes out the wheel cannon, but the car rovers around to shake her off. Pepper screams and gets flung to the nearest skyscraper, but she gets back to her feet, jumps off the skyscraper and dodges the drills which took down the skyscraper. She gets inside the tractor ans shuts down the wheels. To Trinity's chagrin. Pepper shouts that it's time to finish this!' (She does the pepper shot which hits the tractor and does super effective damage, and narrowly hits trinity. Eden celebrates, and quickly hands her the Water Pike. Trinity could only watch in horror as Cure Pepper does her Royal Pepper Spray attack. "I think it's time to spice things up! Allahu Akbar (God is great)!" She does a split, and puts her left index finger in the air, and spins the pike with her right hand. "Water pike!" then she grabs it with both hands and points it at the tractor. She shouts "Royal! Pepper! Spray!" (Pepper spray comes out of the pike, as it crushes the ghosts that have corrupted the tractor. Once the ghosts left the tractor, a Cascade Sprinkler comes out. Trinity's eyes turn red and flies away and warns the heroes that "I will return!" and flies back to the Castle World. Pepper wonders what the cascade does. Eden explains that it goes to the Garden Land (Niwachi) near the the gigantic Garden Fountain. It doesn't produce clean water to purify the poisoned water until they have collected enough of them. Part 4: Togarashi returns home, and checks on the farm. She cries, and wonders why could they do such a thing. Rose comes out of the door to say everything will be alright, we can repair the damage, and Togy volunteers to clean it up along with her and the rest of the family. She also wonders about the tractor, and Togy says everything is fine, good as new. *8 PM in her bedroom* She watches the evening news, and much to her bewilderment, she sees a clip of the Cure Pepper fight. She also does her punishment homework before she goes to sleep. She promises to fill her detention tomorrow. *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 2: Bitter-Sweet Dreams! Cure Salt Born! Togarashi: "Time for another awesome day at school" (sarcastic tone) Karai: "Hi! I just transferred honey babes!" Togarashi: "Eh, hello! Wow, you're so friendly!" Karai: "Funny, I just saw the news from yesterday, seems a hero kicked some tail lovely pie!" Togarashi: "So who are ya?" Karai: "Me Llama Karai, hey I got a bronco like that one too! Small world Cutey Honey!" Togarashi: "WOW, ANOTHER PRECURE? And will ya quit it with the endearing terms, I like to be called Togarashi" Karai: "hahaha alright, Togarashi-chan" Both: "Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation." Togarashi: "Bitter-Sweet Dreams! Cure Salt Born!" Both: May we cultivate your dreams! Category:Episodes